Life goes on
by dmhg
Summary: The final battle, Hermione is saved by the most unlikely person and after the battle is over she finds out that life goes on. DMHG COMPLETE
1. Its time

Disclaimer: i own nothing, if i did i would have Mr. Draco Malfoy with me now and i wouldnt be sat writing this fan fic.

**_Life goes on_**

_**Part 1**_

The tension was practically visible. Every one was silent, each preparing for the battle ahead in their own personal way. Hermione Granger watched as her best friend, Harry Potter, sat restlessly beside her, his left hand moving through his thick black hair. She knew he was scared, she knew he was trying not to look nervous. It was the way he repeatedly twisted his wand in his right hand, something so simple but said so much.

Harry knew, just as everyone in the great hall did, that this was going to be the Final Battle. She looked away from Harry to the other people in the room, knowing that this might be the last time she saw some of them. Each time they had a battle the light side lost someone, the first had been Cedric, back during their fourth year. Sirius had been next; the first death, the one that hit home, She had known Cedric, but he hadn't meant as much to her as Sirius. Cedric was just a fellow student, Sirius was practically family. His death had been a reminder that heroes and the good side sometimes lost, the good guy could die.

By the summer after 6th year, there had been more raids mostly muggles but also wizards, witches, this brought the death toll to over 500. Snape being discovered as a spy, the Order had not received any inside information into Voldemort's actions so the Order had a set back. Dumbledore had bits of news. After Snape had been discovered the order decided to send another undercover.

That was how her best friend Ronald Arthur Weasley had become a Death Eater and a hero for the Order. It had been over a year since Ron first went undercover as a follower of Voldemort, reporting back to the Order every chance he got. Ron's inside information had the result of several of Voldermorts victims being saved by members of the order.

She was proud of Ron for accepting such a responsibility; she had seen him change from being a weedy little boy into a fully brave man. She had never seen his dark mark fully before, only from a distance she caught a glimpse of it, but Ron saw her looking his way and covered it up. Harry had seen it of course, much to the dismay of Ron, he didn't want any of his friends to see it. To him in was a reminder of what he had to do after he left his friends; he had to go to the evilest form of evil there was. Tonight, he was with Voldermort, there was a plan to attack a small town near north England.

Hermione wondered what Ron was doing as the prepared for the battle. Molly, not wanting her youngest son hurt during the battle had put a red tie to his black robe. Ron was suppose to remove his mask and help the Order when most of the other death eaters where down. Ron was the only Gryfffindor to join Voldermort, Most new Death Eaters were from Slytherin and a few from Raveclaw and only one from Hufflepuff. She knew that Draco Malfoy had joined Voldemort round the time Ron did, Malfoy seemed to be friendly with Ron at times, which was a turn up for the books.

Ron had gone saying he was tired of helping Harry with everything and never getting in on the celebrity status that Harry got. Nobody ever saw the people behind him, they only saw Harry Potter. Voldemort had agreed, pleased to have extra close information on Harry, the kind only someone close to Harry could provide. Voldermort believed Ron was faithful to him, but out of the enemies eyes Ron was still their best friend but because Malfoy had involvement with Voldemort, their friendship had changed, they were forced to be less friendly to each other, they couldn't go out and act to what they considered normally like they could before. Ron had to be seen as to only like them because they gave him critical information which he would pass on to Voldermort. It had been strange not having Ron as part of the trio.

Hermione turned her attention back to the people in the hall, she saw Neville frantically flicking his wand and practicing silent curses. Fred and George Weasley were both silently playing a game of exploding snap; the cards had a silent spell on then as not to make a noise, and the twins paid little attention to the game. Both boys had grown up over the years, they still were pranksters but they had matured at the seriousness of what lie a head, their little brother went out everyday risking his life for the good of wizard kind and they along with everyone else didn't know if they would ever see him again after he left or if every time he was late to meet them was it because he was dead.

The other Weasleys were also quiet, Percy was sat looking at a stonewall, he had come back after his betrayal in their 5th year. His family was only too welcoming to have him back, Hermione was glad too, she had once looked up to Percy he was a brilliant prefect and made a good head boy, but that was before he left school. She hadn't seen him much since he re-joined his family, but the Weasleys were like her family so she was glad to have him back amongst them. Bill was watching Ginny and she was watching Harry, her boyfriend of the last year. Hermione couldn't imagine what it was like for her, they would all miss Harry terribly if he died or Ginny if she did, but Harry and Ginny would miss each other more because they were more linked than anyone else was to them, they was romantically linked to each other.

There was one Weasley who wasn't there, Charlie, he had sadly died about 9 months ago when Voldermort and his death eaters attacked the dragon colony where Charlie worked in Romania, something even Ron didn't know about, Voldermort had attacked the colony during a time when Ron had been told to get more information on Harry. Hermione looked at Dumbledore, he looked older than usual. He was a old man and all the anticipation and worry had not done him any favors.

Lupin was sitting quietly with his eyes shut, he wasn't a sleep she knew where his thoughts lie, they lied with Tonks, his new wife that was murdered by Lucius Malfoy after a small battle a few members of each side had, they had only been married a few months when Lucius attacked her with a dragon tooth dagger. Tonks died in her husbands arms a hour after been stabbed. Lucius Malfoy got his comeuppance, he along with many death eaters that day was killed by the order, Remus had the pleasure of sending the killing curse at him. Hermione felt sorry for him, she was present at his and Tonks wedding, after 2 years of being together, since the end of 5th year, Tonks accepted Remus proposal and the next month they was married and now he was widowed. Moody had soon followed Tonks death.

Snape was sitting across from him, full of concentration Hermione could tell her ex-potions master was worried, she had never seen him so worried, she knew it was because he had not seen Voldermort since he found out about his betrayal and he couldn't avoid it tonight.

Hermione was safe in the knowledge that she was either going to see Voldemort defeated or she was going to die fighting a good cause. As soon as they knew the battle would take place tonight she wasted no time in telling the ones she loved that she cared about that she loved them, in case she never came back to them.

"It is time" a soft voice spoke, drawing everyone in the hall out of his or her own trances and to their feet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End of Part 1

To be continued...

dmhg


	2. So it begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing, id be sitting in the warmest climate possible with Draco Malfoy sitting with me, instead of being sat in rainy old England if i owned them, but i don't so im in rainy old England, its actually nice weather at the moment, bit cold but it always is in early February and 2005 is not different.

**PART 2**

Hermione looked at Minerva McGonagall, seeing her former Head of House look worried was frightening for her, McGonagall had always been there for the school and helped in anyway she could, Hermione had never seen her so worried, not even when Dumbledore was replaced by Umbridge seeing this brought tears to her eyes and she again looked at the faces of the people that had become a family she had spent more time with them than her own parents before they were killed by Voldermort and his henchmen. These people would play a part in the demise of Voldermort and for that she loved them.

She hoped that they all would survive tonight but knew enough that some of them would not be returning, even if Voldermort was defeated, they would lose people tonight. She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her hands. She turned towards the huge doors at the back of the hall, the doors where they would exit for battle and she hoped that she would be coming back through them, but if she didn't then she and others knew she died for a good cause, freedom from the evil that was Voldermort.

"Hermione" Harry spoke softly from beside her.

"Yeah, Harry" she looked at the man that was the hope of the Wizarding World.

"Promise me you're not going to go get yourself killed" Harry muttered into her hair

"Promise" Hermione whispered, looking into his eyes as she said"You promise to be careful and come back alive. I want so see yours and Ginny's children grow old and have families of their own and for me to see that i need you alive Harry Potter so you can't get yourself killed. Understand" She said starting to cry again

"I understand Hermione! Ive got to see Ginny. I love you, your like a sister to me, remeber that" he smiled slightly before he looked around the room, saw Ginny near by and ran to engulfed her in a big hug. Hermione smiled at the two when she saw Harry reach in his pocket and pull out a small box, which he opened in front of Ginny, by now the whole Weasley family had noted what was happening and smiled too. Hermione couldn't hear what was being said but she saw Ginny nod her head and than saw Harry slip a simple ring on her wedding finger. Harry had just asked Ginny to marry him and she obviously said yes. Hermione couldn't be happier for the two.

She sighed as McGonagall repeated her words"It's time. Let's get this over with" This time McGonagalls words gave her hope, especially after just witnessing true love in two of her closest friends.

Hermione walked among others to the huge wooden doors that lead to the corridors, they walked down the corridor and out thought the main entrance to Hogwarts, there stood across the grounds about 30 meters away was a army of about 200 death eaters and in the middle stood their leader Tom Riddle.

An hour later, Hermione ran to avoid a curse that flew in her direction. She saw someone fall after being hit with an Avada Kedavra, Colin Creevey fell to the ground dead. Voldermort was happy and prepared to fight to the death. She ran through the crowd, jumping over the fallen bodies, refusing to look down for fear to see her friends laying there dead. She wouldn't allow herself to see them just yet. She had to fight for the ones who were alive and fighting for her. She saw Harry, and he needed her, so she ran to him as he was fighting with a death eater, she saw he was having trouble, his glasses lying on the floor not so far away, she threw the killing curse the death eater allowing Harry to retrieve his glasses, she paused to give him a simple spell which didn't allow his glass to come lose from his face. After that Harry ran off in the direction of Voldermort avoiding many-a curse as he ran.

Hermione started in that direction after Harry, she started looking for Ron, who she hadn't seen. It was impossible to see the red tie; it was hectic and impossible to know what was happening, whilst trying to save herself and others around her. She saw a Death Eater aim his wand at Snape, who was near by, she raised her wand at the death eater, but before she could send a curse at him somebody else managed to kill the death eater.

To her surprise, it was another death eater, but he didn't have a red tie. She'd suspected a second spy in Voldemort's group besides Ron, but no one had told them. She heard her name called and turned to see Neville shouting her to get out of the way, she quickly moved and avoided the curse that was coming her way. She nodded thanks at Neville, but when she turned back to the death eater she saw he had removed his mask and shocked to see Draco Malfoy's gray/blue eyes staring back at her.

She watched him bow slightly, before turning and fighting the Death Eaters. She turned and made her way towards Harry, her eyes alert as she tried to stay focused on battle. As she reached the part of the field where Harry she was about to run to join him fighting Voldermort and a few death eaters when she heard her name being called,

"Mione"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
dmhg


	3. Ron's Betrayal

Disclaimer: i own nothing, like i said before if i owned Harry Potter then i would be very happy and enjoying my free time with the deliciously sexy Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton. God I wish he were for sale.

Part 3

"Ron" Hermione turned, to see Ron smiling at her. He was wearing the black robes tied with a red tie. "Thank Merlin, your alright" she ran to hug him

"No need to worry about me, im fine" he said"Where's Harry"

"Over there with Voldermort" she said"Come on he needs all the help he can get"

"Ron, your ok, thank Merlin. Hermione, both of you come on Harry needs help" said Ginny. Hermione looked over at Harry, he and other members of the Order was capturing and killing many death eaters but Voldermort still seemed as strong as ever.

"Let's get that bastard" Bill said as he ran to the three some "Ginny a third year needs help, go help her she says she knows you" Bill said, he knew that Harry was still to face Voldermort fully, and Bill didn't want his little sister seeing her fiancée in a fight like that. Ginny seemed to pick up on her brothers urgent words, she looked to see a third year, that she did know and darted off but not before shouting:

"Help Harry for me, please"

Hermione started to run with Bill and Ron, but saw a few death eaters coming their way, one throwing a curse at her so she dodged it and threw one back, luckily he wasn't expecting it and it hit him straight in the chest, she watched as he fell and watched Bill fight off the other two death eaters coming their way.

She turned back to Ron and Bill. Ron was looking ready to kill and was looking straight at his brother

"They was my friends" Ron shouted at Bill. Hemrione felt as if she couldn't move, she knew the look in Ron's eyes, she had seen it in so many death eaters just before they threw a curse at her or members of the order, she knew she should stop him, but couldn't move. Ron slowly raised his wand to Bill. Hermione didn't believe her eyes where she saw him mouth the killing curse, feeling as if the curse had hit her and not Bill she watched him fall to the floor dead. She still couldn't move for shock of what she had just seen.

Ron turned back to look at her, and this time she saw he was different, he wasn't the man be was when he started to spy for the order, he was different, she was too happy to see him before so she didn't notice his change, his eyes were cold and frightening, and told her he didn't care that he had just killed his own brother and would gladly do it over, he seemed to enjoy killing his brother. He raised his wand at Hermione, who was still frozen solid.

"Didn't want to have to kill you myself... but someone's gotta do it." He said to her

She braced herself for the curse after seeing him form the words on the tip of his tongue. Before the curse could hit her, she felt a hand sneak in to hers, and she found all her strength to grasp it, as soon as she did she felt herself being pulled across the field very quickly out of the way of Ron's curse that just missed her. She knew she was running, but couldn't feel her legs moving, but she knew they were. She felt the hand never leave hers as they contained to run. They were running towards the castle, but she couldn't see who was with her, the hood of the robe was up. All she could think about was Ron's betrayal, how was she going to tell the rest of the Weasley family about Ron killing Bill and trying to kill her. She wanted to run to Harry and help him, but her mind was focused on Ron and what he had done, she didn't even know if Harry and the order was alive, she was in sort of a trance.

She felt her savoir slow down as did she, she was pulled up the main stairs to Hogwarts, she ran into the great Hall, the hand never leaving hers. She saw the hall looked empty but there were many people in there, the war must be over she thought when she saw Dumbledore and Harry at the front of the hall. She took a deep breath, blinking away the tears. The hand let go of hers and she was able to run towards to group herself. She couldn't break down but seeing Harry it was all she wanted to do.

"Hermione" Harry cried out in relief as he reached his best friend, pulling her into his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Harry, you did it" Hermione shouted as Harrys' strong arms flung her around

"Where's Ron" Came a frail voice of Mrs. Weasley "He was with you last, i saw him"

"He killed Bill, right in front of me, just killed him, it seemed fun to him, as if he took pride in doing it" Hermione said quietly"he tried to kill me, Harry. He said the curse but..." she remembered being saved "Harry who saved me, who brought me in here" she asked "Who was it that saved me, the hooded man"

"Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said"He was undercover for the order, he gave me information that Ron didn't"

"Ron escaped, Hermione" Harry said softly"he apparated. I don't understand what happened with Ron" Harry said

"I can't believe he did such a thing" Hermione cried.

"I think you deserve a good cry, we all do" Harry said as he put a arm around Ginny's waist and she put her arms around his neck, crying just like her family.

Hermione sighed when she looked at the Weasleys, seeing them gathered around Percy's body. That was the first time Hermione noticed Percy's body. She felt sorry for the Weasleys for they had lost three sons that day, two to death and one to darkness. She looked back at Harry who had started to cry into Ginny shoulder. Hermione had never seen Harry cry before and it made her cry even more. Molly was clutching on to Arthur, who was holding her up, if he wasn't then Hermione was sure that Molly would drop to the floor. Hermione looked back to the doors, people were still being brought back in, some injured badly, some not so badly and some levitated in under sheets that meant they was dead. It was a sad day at Hogwarts, a day she was sure she and everyone else would never forget.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF PART 3

TO BE CONTINUED...

When Hermione gets saved in this chapter, i was going for the bit in the movie: The Village where Ivy puts her hand out hoping Luicus Hunt will save her, and he does, thats what i was going for except that Hermione wasnt expecting anyone to save her. Think of that bit in slow motion, like the film, if you havent seen the film, then...well...ignore this little note.


	4. Finding Comfort

Disclimer: own nothing, i wish i did but i don't. So im just a poor student.

Part 4

The number of casualties came in to the great hall in dribs and drabs, but eventually the number got less and less, many people who lived waited helpless for loved ones to come back through the doors. The injured were taken to St. Mungos, the bodies of the dead would be taken care of by the Ministry. People started to recall all their stories of war, Seamus Finnagan told about the death eater he captured, but with ever story came a sad end, he only captured the death eater after he kill a younger student on the light side that Seamus saw. Hermione listened for as long as she could, but she decided to go back to her ex-head girl dorm. She excused herself from Harry and the Weasleys. She remembered being Head girl not 3 months ago, all was fine then she was doing her NEWT's and the prospect of war seemed far away, although there was the loom of war it seemed a long way away. And now it was finally over.

Hermione walked along the corridor that lead her to the steps up to the next floor, she walked past the old prefects room, and she remembered the prefects that she got to know since she was head girl, Ginny was alive, and so was Ron in a away but she wasn't sure about the others, she knew that Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were gone, both killed sadly buy a highly important death eater. She walked to the second floor stopping in the shadow, it gave her comfort, it was quiet and for the first time since she returned she was alone and she had chance to think by herself. She looked out of a near window over the battle field, she was many ministry people sorting out bodies and going about clearing them. She felt a silent tear fall down her cheek, and she couldn't stop the next one that fell, so she just allowed it. She backed up against a wall and let her tears fall. She soon felt as if she wasn't alone, she moved away from the wall to see if any one had followed her. Cautious incase Ron had come back. Someone wrapped a arm around her body and pulled her to him, she didn't know who it was but she felt comfort with the arm around her and she struggled to fight the tears, she couldn't cry in front of this person, she was suppose to be stronger than allowing people to see her cry.

"Your safe now" a soft voice said, "you can cry now. I've got you"

Hermione tried to resist, she couldn't cry in front of Draco Malfoy, she knew the voice well, she had know it for the past 7 years, but there was a dramatically change in his tone, it was much calmer and softer than she had ever know. She knew that he saved her, but that didn't mean she wanted him to see her cry especially after there was more people out there who had lest more than her, she had to stay strong for the Weasleys and Harry. She blinked away the tears. She tried not to think about Ron but she couldn't forget that he would have killed her if Draco hadn't have saved her life. She couldn't control her tears anymore and just let them fall freely.

Draco said quietly, "I've got you. Let it all go Hermione. Your safe, no one can hurt you now, not now your with me"

She felt safe, standing here with Draco holding her. She cried into Draco like he was a old friend, like Harry and Ron and he let her just like they would have done. She cried for her parents, she would never see them again, she cried for seeing many muggle born being captured and killed over the who period of the war, she cried for the Weasley's they lost three sons, Ginny lost her closest brothers. Harry and she lost their best friend. She cried for Sirius, Tonk's, Moody and the many others that died. She was crying openly to Draco, who let her. She cried for every one she saw died that she knew. She cried until there were no tears left to cry, She felt better, she realized, as she got closer into Draco's arms, that she needed someone to hold her, everyone else had someone, but her parents were gone, they were gone. She looked out of the little window, it was now down it was a red dawn, meaning that blood had been spilled that night, yet it was a odd red, amongst it she found hope, she knew that life goes on and that her life would go on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF PART 4

TO BE CONTINED...

dmhg


	5. Moving on

Disclaimer: own nothing, as ive said before Draco Malfoy would be mine, but he belongs to JK as do all the other characters of Harry Potter.

Part 5

Since the defeat of Voldemort two years ago, she had gone on to further studies; she studied further Transfiguration and Potions. She was sat out side on a wall sipping a hot chocolate out of a takeaway coffee cup. She saw her work colleague. He gave her a glare that could out do Snape's any day. She watched Draco Malfoy stare at her and then look back to the witch he was currently dining with turning on the old Malfoy charm and flirting relentlessly with the middle-aged witch.

Hermione, at first was surprised when she worked with him for the first time, she knew he was smart and cunning, but not to the extent that he was, she believed that he could have wiped the floor with her knowledge any day, they went to study the same advanced classes and over the years she got to know him better. To this day she still felt his arms around her and the feeling of being safe she felt when he held her. Of course there had been many times he held her after that, they had been together for just under 2 years, but she would never forget the first time he held her, the first time she let him in to her heart.

When Arthur Weasley had become the Minister of Magic, he set about going after all the escaped death eaters; she and Draco had joined the search, successfully locating each of their assigned suspects. They'd been working as Aurors for two years and were very well respected.

Hermione had moved in to Draco's manor. Harry and Ginny were happily married and both working in a similar line of work together. She loved Draco's family home, even Draco's mother, Narcissa. Herminone soon found that she didn't share Lucius view on magical families and muggles. Hermione soon became a very good friend of Narcissa. Narcissa was very pleased that Draco had finally brought a nice girl home. Had Lucius and Pansy Parkinson been alive Narcissa was sure that Draco would of being made to marry her. But although he wasn't marrying Hermione, Narcissa knew that their relationship was for keeps.

Hermione's thought drifted back to her best friends, Ginny and Harry, they got married a year after the war and were happy together. They lived in the burrow with the rest of the Weasleys. Fred and George had moved out long before the war so there was only the elder Weasleys living there now. Molly and Arthur were devastated by Ron's actions, in total they had lost 4 sons, and were left with 2 and a daughter. Bill and Percy each had a memorial service; they were buried beside Charlie in a small graveyard near the burrow where many wizards and witches were buried after the war. Many graves were unnamed; some people had not been identified so they were placed in an unnamed grave.

Hermione saw Draco look at her again and it pulled her mind out of her thoughts and back to the job at hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF PART 5

TO BE CONTINUED...

dmhg


	6. The end

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Part 6

Hermione looked at the table where Draco was charming the witch that was under investigation. Marietta Munby was under investigation for the killing of her husband. The job was for Draco to get close to the woman, close enough to distract her and keep her away from her flat so that other Aurors could raid the place looking for her wand, which would tell them if she had murded her husband or not.

She noticed Ernie appear from the alley and give her a grin, nodding as he put his thumb up, this was her signal. She stood from the wall, walking directly past Draco and Marietta, she made her way to the alley where Ernie was, she greeted him and he diapparated back to the ministry. It wasn't long after Ernie left that Marietta and Draco entered the alley, Hermione concealed herself even more. Hermione knew how Draco worked, he would tell witches to come back to his flat for 'coffee', and he would always take them down a deserted alley where Hermione would be waiting. But this witch didn't look like she wanted to wait, Hermione saw the unimpressed look on Draco's face and then to the old witch, who was happily trying to kiss Draco. Hermione waited until they were further into the alley before she stepped from the shadows were she had concealed herself to wait. She told Draco that Ernie's search had proved successful and Draco grabbed the witch's arm. Hermione and Draco then disapparated with the witch to the ministry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know you love the attention." Hermione commented as they handed over the witch

"I do not like women old enough to be my mother, or grandmother trying to get in to my pants, there's only one woman for that job" Draco said as he kissed Hermione.

"Hermione, Draco, good evening," Arthur greeted them, "Ernie told me about the wand, she's guilty. She will go away for a long time"

"She was so busy batting her eyes at Conceited over there that she was completely shocked when we arrested her," Hermione said seriously

"I'm not conceited" Draco pouted

"Yes you, you love the attention really" Hermione laughed as slapped his bum gently

"Cute Hermione, very cute" Draco said sarcastically. He grabbed her hand and they apparated home. Hermione couldn't help but think 'Life goes on' and she was glad that her's did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

dmhg


End file.
